


SOLO

by kissbaeks



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: since jennie never really did, lisa's going solo.





	SOLO

**Author's Note:**

> first blackpink fic heah yeah

jennie said she was going  _solo_ but, as lisa sees it, she's really not. she's got her prince charming, which sounds kind of weird, but it's also really true. jongin is practically perfect in every way, except lisa thinks he's not very good at driving. then again, she can’t possibly judge. she doesn’t drive, but she thinks she’d do better than that. maybe she should learn. she entertains the thought briefly, of learning to drive and causing an uproar in the media by taking a nice girl or boy out on a date and driving them there. 

she could date anyone, being an idol would help with that  she could date someone really handsome, like chanyeol from exo or someone really pretty, like chaeyoung from twice. 

it would be weird to date a chaeyoung, though. her best friend is park chaeyoung. and dating chanyeol would be weird too, because.. he’s chanyeol from exo, and way too tall. 

chaeyoung and jisoo are happy together, too. all of her fellow members have their attachments, and while lisa does feel slightly jealous when there’s talk of mushy love stuff, she’s also really glad she doesn’t have a partner. 

she’s decided that 2019 is the year is lisa, the year in which she spreads her wings and takes flight. she’s going solo, and it’ll be great. well, she hopes it’ll be great. if she tries hard enough, it’ll be just fine. she can make it on her own. 

**Author's Note:**

> so jongin and jennie.  
> im real happy for them n i hope theyre happy.. theyre both cute, i really hope things work out for them uwu
> 
> this might lowkey be half vent fic bc all of my friends are together and im just *jennie voice* going solo
> 
> anyways. this is crappy because i’m tired and cranky, but whatever.


End file.
